The present invention relates to a scroll refrigeration compressor.
In a known manner, a scroll refrigeration compressor comprises a sealed casing containing a stationary volute and moving volute following an orbital movement, each volute including a plate from which a spiral wrap extends, the spiral wraps of the stationary and moving volutes being engaged in one another and defining variable-volume compression chambers, the compression chambers having a volume that decreases gradually from the outside, where the refrigerant gas is admitted, toward the inside.
Thus, during the relative orbital movement of the first and second volutes, the refrigerant gas is compressed due to the decrease in the volume of the compression chambers and conveyed to the center of the first and second volutes. The compressed refrigerant gas leaves from the central part toward a delivery chamber through a delivery conduit formed in the central part of the first volute.
In order to improve the performance of such a compressor depending on the season, and more particularly depending on the demand for cold, this compressor may have a variable capacity and/or a variable compression rate.